User talk:Borrowedmonkey1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ghost Recon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ghost Recon: Future Soldier page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Soldierscuzzy (help forum | blog) Sig Setup there ya go, now i have to set mine up, lol. 10:16, March 9, 2012 (UTC) How do you change pictures? Im trying to update the pictures for the Kozak,30k, and Pepper but the picture wont show up when im editing. What am I suppose to do?Shazam! 15:02, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I Just Got Future Soldier So i'm helping the wiki Thanks Shazam! 13:50, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Ghost Recon Online Editing Hello, I am the one signed in and not signed in, at times, editing your Ghost Recon Online page. Do not worry, just leave it all to me. I am working closely with Ubisoft/Ubisoft Singapore on this game. So all information posted comes straight from them and is valid unless otherwise stated. Thanks, Bcarbonite Admin Request Can you promote me to admin status? I would really like to have more tools at my disposal when editing the Ghost Recon Online Wiki. Thanks Broc Admin Granted Thank You! Broc Following Up Hello Borrowedmonkey1, Got alot to say, so strap in. Ghost Recon Online is in Phase 3 of its closed beta. It is currently stated that once this pahse ends the game is to go Open. There has not been a solid date yet as to when this phase will end, but I can tell you it just started on Monday - so it is probably still going to be awhile. System Requirements for the game can be found here: http://ubisoft-en.custhelp.com/app/answers/detail/a_id/14925/~/system-requirements Editing of Ghost Recon Online is going - slowly but surely. Here's the deal GRO is pretty deep, so I am going to have to do some serious page creation and a little isolation of the game from the other Ghost Recon games. And I might need your help, given the fact that you are more experienced - im sure. furthermore we should affiliate with: http://ghostrecononline.wikia.com/wiki/Ghost_Recon_Online; - I am Primary Admin here - and integrate/share information between both wikis. In essence, I need to feel out GRO on this wiki and then we should partner up with the other wiki - for the sake of GRO. I will try an be working full force on everything this weekend and try an keep you posted as well. If I am not mistaken um, the message/greeting you speak of is activated by initalizing the message wall feature in the Wiki features - this however will disable your talk page. but will allow users to message you via the wall. Thanks, Bcarbonite 08:25, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey I see theres alot of inactive people here, any positions available? 1st. Lt. Yes I am a F22 pilot and what positions are available? 1st. Lt. Is there a admin position available? I could help with some of the coding...http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120505011027/sovietussrunion/images/3/39/RD.png Greetings,Soviet Rainbow Dash 01:12, July 7, 2012 (UTC) So there isnt? I'd love to be apart of this wiki. Ghost Recon Online Yo Borrowed i wanted to give you a status update on GRO. The game is done, as far as we know with closed beta, It is expected that Open Beta will be starting soon, around late July to early August. When exact dates come out I will let you know. Bcarbonite (talk) 10:29, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Ghost Recon Online is Live Yo Borrowed you can go and play Ghost Recon Online its live. Download Here: http://ghost-recon.ubi.com/ghost-recon-online/en-US/home/index.aspx Admin IF there is a position available I request to have an Administration position Please consider my proposal. And accept. Thank You for your time, Ed Random musings Hello there, I talked to Bcarbonite about becoming an administrator here, and he sent me to you. I have a lot of experience editing wikis and I really want to see this one continue. Thanks. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 20:02, January 24, 2013 (UTC)